


Can we fix this?

by TheBlobfishPerson



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fainting, Fever, Fix-It, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hiding sickness, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sick Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, and boy does he not know what to do with them, post episode s01e6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlobfishPerson/pseuds/TheBlobfishPerson
Summary: after Jaskier and Geralt split up on the mountain Jaskier tries to understand what he did wrong and fix himself.Geralt doesn't know how to apologize or if he can.Can he fix this before there is no Jaskier left?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 54
Kudos: 512





	1. Jaskier

Jaskier trudged silently down the mountain, Geralt's words ringing in his ears, making his stomach turn. He brought one shaking hand to his eyes wiping away the moisture that was clouding his vision. He couldn't afford to trip and fall. Especially now. Now that he was alone.

He shook his head dismissing all thoughts of his previous companion, at least for now. He had to think about the future and, more pressingly the dangerous and steep path down the mountain. _It was hard getting up_ , he thought, _but it can't be worse going down._

A few hours later as the sun began to set he discovered that he was wrong. Going down was hell on his thighs that he had to keep braced as he resisted gravity trying to drag him down. Not to mention all the loose rocks that kept tripping him and leaving him with skinned knees and hands.

Jaskier then turned to the setting sun and began to look or somewhere to sleep even if he couldn't quite fathom making camp without Geralt. He knew his fire would never be quite as good as Geralt's and he couldn't hunt for food for himself.

This train of thought brought him back to his previous train of thought: why was he not good enough for Geralt. He tried so hard to be his friend and he thought he finally was. After such a long time together how could he throw him away for some crazy witch? Was he worth less than a fling? _Well_ , he thought despondently, _maybe I am. I don't have any function in his life except for being an annoyance._

He sighed and bit his tongue to stop himself from making a noise. And opened his eyes that were once again clouded with tears. _Pathetic,_ he thought to himself.

Spotting a patch of flat earth amongst the trees that surrounded the path and he headed towards it. He began to make camp. Lighting a fire that was certainly not as good as Geralt's but did provide some warmth that helped to keep the nightly cold away. He looked into its depths and wished he had something to cook upon it, something to eat. He didn't realize how useless he was at providing for himself before today. _So very useless_ , he thought, disgusted with himself. So he went to bed on his bedroll without anything but his self-pity to fed him.

The sun rose in the morning but because of a heavy layer of fog, it brought no warmth into the day with it. Jaskier rose with the sun and shivered under his thin blanket, mourning Geralt's missing warmth. He sighed and got up, packing up his bedroll. His stomach growled angrily at him, reminding him he had not eaten the night before.

He dug through his pack only to find a few meager pieces of jerky and a quarter of a loaf of hard, stale bread. He knew there was a town a day and a half away where he could use the last of his coin to buy some food for the rest of his journey down the mountain. But, with only the little he had, he knew he would certainly be going hungry along the way. He was not a stranger to hunger but it brought back memories of a harder and sadder time. Even if the present is beginning to resemble those times more and more.

So with supplies cataloged he picked up one of the pieces of jerky on which he could chew as he continued on his journey. With that, he picked up his bag and his silent lute and turned back to the empty road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo my first fic!
> 
> if you have any prompts leave them at my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/big-bastard-bard-energy
> 
> next chapter will be Geralt


	2. Geralt

Geralt turned away from where Jaskier stood. anger running through his veins and clouding all his thoughts. He could smell Jaskiers sadness but was too angry to do anything but walk away from the heartbroken bard. A few other cruel words wanting to spew from his mouth. But he resisted digging further into him.

He walked back up to where Yennerfer last was only to find her gone, probably portaled back down the mountain or to some comfortable court.  _ This is just what he needed _ , he thought angrily. Outwardly, however, he simply muttered a strained “Fuck.” He rubbed a hand over his face, digging his nails into his skin. _He really needed to speak with her_ , he thought to himself.

Giving up on having a conversation with the witch for the time being. He turned to peer down the mountain only to see that Jaskier was no longer there. He let out a small huff of annoyance hoping the bard was simply packing his bags for the descent downwards.

Making his way back to the campsite he saw only the dwarves and Roach were still there. As he looked around he saw no trace of Jaskier besides some disturbed dirt near where the fire had been.

He was beginning to become concerned. He knew he shouldn't have said those things to Jaskier but at that moment he had no other outlet for all the frustration coursing through his veins. He’s yelled at Jaskier before but the bard had always forgiven him. _ Is this time different? Has Jaskier finally realized that traveling with him is a waste of his kindness and time? _ So many thoughts and questions ran through Geralt's mind as he stared at the emptying campsite unseeingly. Doubt about his version of the events was starting to filter through the remaining rage and anger. _Maybe he was too harsh._ Deep in his heart, Geralt knew he had been taking his anger out of Jaskier but he didn't want to acknowledge that fact for the time being.

He remembered the time before Jaskiers company with no fondness, the loneliness, the hatred that followed him everywhere he went along with that horrible title "the butcher of Blaviken". With Jaskier, things were better even if he never could say so to him, he couldn't look weak in front of someone he-well, someone he cared about. He couldn't need someone. Well, so he thought, so much for not needing anyone. Because he just now realized how much he needed Jaskier.

He made his way towards Roach, intending to go after the bard and beg for forgiveness. 

As he was adjusting her tack he realized that maybe Jaskier deserved to be free. He shouldn't burden the young singer with his presence even if Jaskier had always accepted it before. Maybe it was no longer wanted- or needed. After all, he only provided him with inspiration, something he could certainly find elsewhere. And after all of this could Jaskier ever call him a friend again?

He finished adjusting Roach’s tack slower than he began. No longer knowing if he should follow after the bard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter is just Geralt being dumb. yeeep
> 
> The next chapter will be Jaskier again, he is much easier to write.
> 
> my Tumblr is: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/big-bastard-bard-energy


	3. Jaskier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier continues on his journey with a new resolve.

By the dawn of the second day of Jaskier’s solitary travels, he no longer has any food or energy.

He looks towards the rising sun and lets the warmth it brings comfort him for a moment before he rises and packs his bag. He only has half a day of travel before he reaches the nearest village. He knows it is small but he will still be able to purchase some food, which he desperately needs and it may offer him a chance to make some coin in the local tavern.

He stands in the middle of the road and begins to walk. His feet have been hurting for a while but Jaskier refuses to take breaks; he doesn't want Geralt catching up to him and seeing how pathetic he's become.  Jaskier's eyes are red and dry from all the crying he's been doing and as his eyes begin to moisten yet again he quickly wipes them dry. 

Frustrated by his self-pity and sick of wallowing in what he did wrong. Jaskier knows that he was never an ideal companion for Geralt but what if he can… become perfect? Or, at the very least tolerable.

He wants to continue traveling with Geralt and if he can't do so in his current state then maybe he just has to change a few things then Geralt will agree to let him travel with him again.

He nods his head to himself and makes the decision to become better and he begins this with being quieter. Geralt has always complained about his nonstop singing and talking, _and_ , he thinks, _that's a good first step. Certainly falls under the “be less annoying'' category._

So as he walks down the road he does not take out his lute and nor does he talk to himself. After a while, however, he finds that he had begun to hum to himself. Angry with himself for breaking his resolution so soon. He redoubled his efforts to be silent and walked faster even on his badly bruised and blistered feet. All the while thinking, _ I should be able to do this. I can be quiet if it means getting Geralt back! _ angrily to himself.

Under Jaskier's swift feet the miles between himself and the village disappear and by noon he had arrived. There really wasn't much in the village, only one main road which housed the few essential shops every settlement had and an inn. There was a small square at the end of it which appeared to have a small market currently going on. 

Though Jaskier's stomach growled at him he went to the inn to procure himself a room before heading towards the market.

Jaskier walked up to the bar in the inn, a lovely barmaid stood behind it. Jaskier made to lean in and flirt with the darling girl but stopped himself at the last moment. He was trying to become a more palatable version of himself and that meant no starting drama with the locals. So instead he merely quietly asked her for a room. And after a bit of bartering, he had a key and the promise of a free dinner if he performed later that night.

After quickly setting down his things he made his way to the local market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me prompts or attention on my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/big-bastard-bard-energy


	4. Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt's turn to make a choice.

Geralt mounts roach and stares down the mountain path, his hands clenching the reins. His brow is furrowed. He wants to travel with Jaskier but at the same time he wonders if he deserves such kind company.

He turns his gaze to his clenching hands and thinks: maybe it's time I have something I want.

With his decision made he spurs roach into a swift trot hoping to catch his beard before he escapes him - before it's too late. 

He knows there is a small village a bit more than a day's travel on foot but on horseback, he might be able to make it by dawn if he rides through the night. 

So down the twisting road he goes often having to walk alongside roach lest she trips on loose rocks and stones that litter the path. But even so, he makes good time.

Sunset comes and goes, taking with it the last rays of the day. He had planned to ride through the night but as the path does not level out he has to stop for fear of debris tripping roach or himself.

He huff quietly to himself as he leads roach off the path and a little ways into the woods. Not bothering to make a fire he merely removes Roaches tack and lays down his bedroll. He quickly falls asleep.

Before even the first rays of dawn can filter through the dense fog Geralt is awake and his bedroll is once again packed into Roach's saddlebags. Leaning against a tree he eats a few pieces of jerky and some of the bread he has. _I'll have to go hunting soon_ , he thinks to himself, _and make some more jerky_. 

As soon as it is light enough he continues on his way and by early morning the village comes into view.

After a swift look at all the buildings the village has to offer he immediately heads to the inn. Before going inside, he stables Roach and feeds her some of the oats he has for her. Once she is brushed and comfortable he heads inside to speak to someone.

Inside the dimly lit large room which makes up the food and entertainment part of the inn, he sees only one or two customers who seem to be eating a porridge of some sort. He makes his way to the bar and the barmaid behind it. When she sees him her eyes go wide in fear, he can feel it emanating from her. He is used to this sort of reaction but when he was traveling with Jaskier it seemed to happen less. He sighed but nevertheless asked her in his softest voice if a bard had passed through the inn or the village.

She told him that the only people currently residing in the inn were the few present in the room and that they had very few travelers and even fewer recently and certainly none matching his description of Jaskier. He grunted unhappily and wondered where the bard could be.

As he was thinking about this his face had screwed itself into a grimace which quickly made the barmaid scurry away in fright. Seeing this reaction he sighed once more and forcibly regained a neutral face.

Suddenly Geralt realized that Jaskier would take more time than him to get down the mountain. With no ride and only a human constitution, he would most likely only arrive tomorrow.

Frustrated by his oversight Geralt once again approached the barmaid this time, however, to purchase a room.

before heading u to it he politely asked to come and tell him if someone matching the bard's description were to come in. She nodded vigorously and he headed up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, Geralt rode right past Jaskier. He is dumb ok. will they meet next chapter? I hope so


	5. Jaskier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again!

After placing a few things in his room and giving it a good look Jaskier once again leaves the inn. As he passes the bar on his way out he notices the barmaid is no longer there. He quickly dismisses this and walks as quickly as he can to the market down the road.

In the market, there are a great many stalls for such a small town. Must be people from all around who come to sell in it, thinks Jaskier. There are people selling anything from bright jewelry to freshly baked bread. All the lovely smells of food make his mouth water and his head swim just a little from his hunger. 

Jaskier quickly makes his way to a man selling fresh bread, he stands before his stall and looks at all the different kinds of bread the man has. There are quite a few, Jaskier resists the urge to lick his lips. He is craving a bit of sweetness after so long eating only salty and bland things. So, he asks the man for a loaf with apple and raisins in it. The man turns to get a bag in which he can put Jaskiers bread in, as Jaskier watches him do this he hears a cough behind him.

Startled the bard spins around only to come face to face with the man he'd been running away from.

“Geralt!” He gasps out, surprised. His heart is pounding in his chest and he begins to nervously sweat. He resists the urge to either fidget or ramble at the man. He had not expected to see the man so soon, he hadn't finished becoming better. Geralt won't want to travel with him like this!

“Jaskier.” Geralt replied and shifted from foot to foot. He opened and closed his mouth before merely scowling at the bard making his heart beat even faster. Oh god, thought Jaskier, he's still mad at me-or maybe he's mad at what I'm doing. It was getting harder for Jaskier not to release his nervous energy by doing something Geralt won't like.

Before Geralt could say anything more Jaskier said “Ah Geralt it's so good to see you! Thought you might be with Yennefer.” As he said this he peered over the witchers shoulder As if to look for the sorceress. He was kind of expecting to see her after all the wither had become very close to her on the mountain… Again.

Geralt managed to grunt out “No Yennefer, I came for you bard.” Jaskier could no longer resist and began to play with the hem of his doublet and with one of his sleeves. The motion soothed him enough that his heart began to slow from its too-fast beat. But, before he could say anything more the man from the stall cleared his throat which scared him and caused the poor bard to spin around once again. 

“Ah yes, my bread!” He quickly paid the man and followed Geralt a little ways away from the stall. Jaskier then promptly forgot about the conversation he should be having in order to rip a large chunk of bread from the loaf. He took quite a few large bites before turning back to the now very confused witcher in order to offer him some of his raisin apple bread. 

Geralt took the chunk gently from Jaskier while looking very concerned about his ferocious lack of manners, or as concerned as the witcher could look. Jaskier merely smiled at him through a big bite and finished eating his part of the bread.

After swallowing his last bite Jaskier could no longer stand the slightly awkward silence that surrounded them and said “so I'm guessing you still want me to travel with you” Geralt made to chew the bread faster but before he could answer Jaskier continued to talk “ I mean I completely understand why you said those things. Doesn't mean you should have like that but still.” Geralt looked down at his piece of bread and Jaskier waited anxiously before the witcher nodded, still not meeting his eye. 

Well, though Jaskier, there we have it. He wanted you to know how he felt about you, you should have seen the signs that he was annoyed by you and not have forced him to yell them at your face. 

Jaskier smiled shakily at Geralt before looking at the bread in his hand and saying “good huh!” Geralt nodded a bit and Jaskier felt the need to ask “Is there anything you need in the market?” 

Geralt looked to think for a moment before saying “Just some more food and some potion ingredients if there are any,” He looked around the small market before continuing “But I don't think they'll have any.”

Jaskier laughed, that was about as close to a joke the witcher ever got.

He said “I just need some food too. Want to get some together?” Geralt nodded and made his way to one of the stalls selling dried fruits and nuts, like always Jaskier followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the misunderstandings begin!
> 
> I'm working on making the chapters longer.


	6. Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt's turn to misunderstand!

The first day Geralt spent in the small village he went looking for a job but he quickly returned when the inhabitants proved wary and fearful of him. No one wanted to look at him and they all dispersed when he went to talk to them, much like a flock of birds. He gave up rather easily, doubly so after realizing they would probably have spoken to him had they had a problem only a witcher could deal with.

After such a frosty reception Geralt stayed mostly within his room, trusting the barmaid would fetch him should Jaskier arrive. He spent his time cleaning and oiling his swords and mending and maintaining roach’s tack. He also turned words of apology over in his head hoping to be able to come up with the right thing to say to make Jaskier forgive him.

In the two days since he said those horrible things to his one, and only friend The knot of dread grew in Geralt's stomach. He feared that Jaskier would not take him back especially if he could not voice how he felt about the man- and about what he said.

Words have always been hard for Geralt, he often admired Jaskier’s talent with them, silently of course. Over the years he had known Jaskier he thought that they might have developed a way of communicating without him really having to voice his thoughts, but what if Jaskier no longer understood what he had to say in this silent language. What if he chose not to listen?

He feared scorn from the bard if he were to resent him with anything less than perfect words but Geralt had none of those to give.

The witcher sighed quietly and got up to go downstairs for dinner and perhaps a pint of beer. 

As soon as he walked into the main bar room everyone turned and stared at him with big frightened eyes. This reaction startled the witcher almost making him retreat upwards immediately but before going back to his room, as it was clear he was not welcome to eat here, he asked the barmaid he had spoken too before if he could have dinner brought up to his room. She quickly nodded and he placed a few more coins than were necessary to cover the cost. 

Back once again in his room, he stared dejectedly at the blank walls and once again missed Jaskier with his whole heart. Or all of it that was left. With Jaskier around he was always treated better or, at the very least he had someone with whom to share a meal.

  
  


The same barmaid brought the meal to him, apparently, she's the only one who will, that or she's being forced too. He takes the meal from her and gives her a few more coins, she manages to stutter out a “Thank you” before he closes the door. He eats quickly and paces the bowl outside his door for someone to take back to the kitchen. 

He puts his sleep clothes on and simply goes to sleep, much earlier than he's used to but he can always use extra rest.

The next morning he once again wakes at the crack of dawn. With nothing to do but maybe mend some of his older clothes. He does so while watching the sunrise. It's a beautiful one today, with such a clear sky, he's sure Jaskier would have commented on it. With these thoughts, he turns away from the sight and stares diligently at the old tunic he's mending.

The day passes incredibly slowly and Geralt begins to wonder if the bard will ever show up but near midday, from the look of the sun, he hears a knock on his door. He opens it to find the barmaid waiting outside it.

She said to him “There is a bard that was here, master witcher, one that fit the description you gave me. He's on his way to the market.” Geralt grunted a thanks at her and closed the door in her face as he went to put his boot on and prepare to apologize to Jaskier.

Making his way out of the inn and down the main road Geralt tries to remember what he wanted to say to the bard but the words have all disappeared leaving him woefully unprepared to face him. Geralt chooses to ignore this and presses forwards, he's always been a man of action, maybe the words will come to him when he is face to face with the bard.

  
  


When he reaches the market the strong smell of food overwhelms him, there are such a variety of odors that are coming from every direction, nearly disorienting him. But, for the sake of Jaskier, he ignores this and looks about for the bard.

He quickly spots him thanks to his brightly colored doublet, he is standing in front of a bread stall. Geralt headed towards him, still attempting to put together words in his head.

He comes to a stop behind the bard, who does not notice him, distracted by making his order. When he is done Geralt knows he must say something. He coughs to clear his throat and the bard spins around wearing a startled look on his face.

“Geralt!” he says. 

So maybe Geralt is not a man of action because at that moment his mind goes blank the only thing he can utter is: “Jaskier.”

He resists the urge to wince, that did not come out sounding very nice. He tried to think of something to say to the bard- how to apologize but before he could assemble the words he needed or even the letters. Jaskier speaks again “Ah Geralt it's so good to see you! Thought you might be with Yennefer.” 

Geralt is confused, he and Yennefer were not on good terms and, while he might need to have a talk with her soon but it's not as immediate as resolving things with Jaskier. HE says so as eloquently as he can “No Yennefer, I came for you bard.” This sentence once again sounded more hostile than he intended and he could see it affected JAskier by the way the bard began to play with his clothing, a nervous tic of his. Geralt attempted to relax his posture to make himself appear less angry even if he couldn't quite sound that way. However, the bard was not looking at him.

In fact, Jaskier was once again distracted when the person selling him bread coughed to draw his attention. Geralt smiled softly as he witnessed the rather flustered interaction on Jaskier's part. That fondness turned to concern as he watched Jaskier devour the bread he had bought in a way that could only be described as ravenous. Why was he so hungry, wondered the witcher?

Jaskier, apparently noticing the concerned look on his face, smiled kindly up at him, mouth full of fluffy white bread. That smile radiated through Geralt, settling a part of him that had been upset since their confrontation on the mountain. Geralt attempted to mimic this expression but only managed the slightest twist of his lip. Even so, Jaskier offered up a piece of the bread to him. 

Looking down at it Gerlt wondered if it might be a peace offering. Did Jaskier forgive him? Even after all those cruel words he had said to him? Not wanting to appear ungrateful he quickly took a large bite, finding it absolutely delicious but also something so typically Jaskier. He always associated the taste of raisins and cinnamon to the bard.

Silence stretched between them filled only with the sounds of chewing. And like JAskier always felt the need to do, he filled it. “so I'm guessing you still want me to travel with you” the bard said. Geralt chewed faster. This was the perfect opening to tell the bard how much he did, in fact, want him to still travel with the witcher. But JAskier continued “ I mean I completely understand why you said those things. Doesn't mean you should have like that but still.” 

Geralt was glad that JAskier understood, he knew he had the bad habit of taking his frustration out of the bard, and he knew that this time he had gone too far; he was just so happy that Jaskier could forgive him. He couldn't meet the bard's eyes, too ashamed of what he did so he simply answered by nodding.

Geralt continued to look at his feet, lost in thought. He was drawn out of them by the bard pointing happily at the bread and saying “goog hun!” This small exclamation reminded him of why he loved to have the bard in his life: He was always pointing out the good. So he smiled and nodded a bit, hoping the tenderness he felt shone through. Jaskier then asked him “Is there anything you need in the market?” 

Hoping to keep the atmosphere light Geralt cracked his equivalent of a joke “Just some more food and some potion ingredients if there are any,” he then made a show of looking about before continuing “But I don't think they'll have any.” Hearing Jaskier laugh made him feel at ease. He knew he had been forgiven.

Jaskier asked “I just need some food too. wAnt to get it together.” And they once again fell into their usual routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It snowed here today! CAn you belive! Its April!!
> 
> Anyways ill be updating every second day from now on and we might get less of Geralt's perspective till the end but I'm not sure yet.


	7. Jaskier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are back on the road!

Being back on the road with Geralt felt great. He knew that if Geralt ever left him he would sorely miss traveling with his surly companion which is why Jaskier had started trying to be better.

They had only been on the road a few days but Jaskier thought he was doing pretty well. He was keeping his talking and singing to a minimum, only composing his new song about the dragon hut they were just on. The only reason he did this was because he knew it would bring in a lot of coin when he debuted it and Jaskier definitely needed the coin to continue this ruse.

He had stopped taking part in the food Geralt hunted, wanting to leave the witcher all the food he needed. Witchering was a tough job after all. He also wanted to prove himself self-sufficient and that he didn't need Geralt's charity. The only problem with Jaskier eating only what he packed meant he had to pack a lot but be ready for very long intervals between towns or villages where he could restock. All this combined led Jaskier to eat sparingly, go hungry and have to carry a rather heavier pack than he was used to. 

The last thing Jaskier was doing was making sure to ask for fewer breaks and to tune in for the night later. Sure his feet hurt and his exhaustion grew every day but he judged this a small price to pay to be able to continue following Geralt around the continent, much like a lost pup. 

But, reasoned Jaskier, everyone loves dogs, I'm sure even Geralt would like dogs. He seems like a dog person, what with the whole wolf thing he had going for him.

  
  


Doing all these things was hard. For sure but Jaskier thought they were only hard because he was weak. After all, Geralt could do all of them with ease. So he pushed on.

__________________________________________

The sun had already set when Geralt decided they would stop for the night. Jaskier was exhausted but happy that they were able to cover so much ground, much more than they would have before.

Jaskier forced himself to help set up the campsite despite how much he really just wanted to go to sleep. While Geralt was away hunting he lit the fire and laid out their bedrolls. He also unsaddled Roach and made sure to feed her and thank her for her hard work.

When the campsite was finally set up he collapsed onto his bedroll. He did not have an appetite even though he had not eaten since breakfast but fell quickly into a rather disturbed sleep.

His sleep was plagued with nightmares. Dizzying visions of monsters passed rushed through his head startling him awake a few times. It was safe to say that Jaskier got very little sleep.

When the bard woke up from his fitful night he felt even worse than he had before going to bed. But he got up anyway, knowing he had to push through this. He couldn't disappoint Geralt. His whole body felt hot like he was burning up and yet he was somehow shivering as if he was very chilled. 

Jaskier sat up on his bedroll and watched as the world spun around him. It slowly settled enough that he could see what Geralt was doing. The witcher was already awake and was resaddling Roach. He looked to the bard when he heard him moving about. “It's time to get going Jaskier”

Jaskier moved to open his mouth and complain about how sick he felt. But, the hardness in Geralt's eyes and the rather high position of the sun stopped his complaint in his throat. He moved slowly to roll his bedroll and put it into his pack, it was as quick as he could go without throwing up or passing out but it wasn't fast enough for Geralt who grunted at the slow pace and urged him to hurry. 

Getting to his feet was a little difficult but lucky for the bard the world didn't spin as much as it had when he had sat up. Maybe I'll feel better if I continue, though JAskier very hopefully. So throwing his pack over his shoulder with enthusiasm he really didn't feel at the moment, the bard and the witcher were back on the path.

  
  


___________________

  
  


It was near noon, judging by the position of the sun in the sky, and Jaskier was certainly not feeling any better. The heat under his skin had grown and so had the shivers that wracked his body. He refused to ask Geralt for a break, luckily for him, however, Geralt took pity on the poor musician and led Roach off the path they were following.

“You didn't eat this morning Jaskier, you should have something for lunch.” Geralt dug around in Roach's saddlebags and offered Jaskier a pouch full of nuts and dried fruit.

Jaskier declined with a shake of his head and turned to sit down heavily in the shade of a tree. He tried his best to stay awake but he was really too tired and sick to put up much of a fight.

Because of his closed eyes, he missed the concerned look Geralt shot his way.

By the time JAsier woke up its was already dusk. He was startled and scared that Geralt had left him behind because of his foolish nap. But then he realized he was laid out on his bedroll with a fire nearby, casting shadows all about. There was also a cool cloth on his forehead.

Panicking and ill, Jaskier made to sit up but the comforting rumble of Geralt's voice saying “no, no bard. Rest. I'll be here when you wake up.” lulled him back into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My focus, once again, was nonexistent! woo
> 
> I am tired of Home it is not a good Zone to focus in


	8. Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt does not know what to do. Like ever.

Geralt was happy to be back on the path with Jaskier. He was overjoyed that the bard had forgiven him, of course, he didn’t show this.

Geralt didn't know how to show the bard that he was enjoying his company. So he didn't, Geralt acted as he always had. He teased the bard playful about his singing and talking. He tried to do this in a kinder manner than before but he was not sure if it was coming across that way.

He had noticed Jaskier acting differently, he talked and sang less than before. It was upsetting to the witcher because even if he always complained about how loud Jaskier was his constant talking of singing entertained Geralt or at the very least stopped him from spending the whole day stuck in his head. It gave him something nice to focus on.

He wanted the bard to continue talking and singing. After the first few days he stopped teasing him and instead tried in his clumsy way to get the bard to speak again. He asked the bard questions, only a few every day but they usually got the bard to speak for a bit. Geralt didn't know what to do. He wondered if this was because Jaskier was still upset at him. 

If it was because of that. Then Geralt understood. The bard just needs some time to fully forgive me before going back to normal, he thought to himself. But even as he allowed Jaskier to distance himself, he still missed his more lively presence.

Besides the talking, Geralt did other things to try and get Jaskier to forgive him. He cooked dinner for the bard every night, but the bard always turned down his offerings. Geralt was truly hurt by this. He loved to provide for Jaskier and being unable to do this made him feel useless. The food was a peace offering of sorts, something to show Jaskier that he cared for him and wanted him to forgive Geralt. But the bard did not accept.

Jaskier had also stopped asking for breaks. At first, Geralt didn't notice but after hearing the bard begin the wheeze a few days into their travel he connected the dots. This alarmed the witcher because he knew that as a human Jaskir should probably not walk as much as he did. He had to be exhausted.

He began to see the effects of this exhaustion. While Jaskier was making an effort to help whenever they made camp he collapsed as soon as his work was done, sometimes before the sun set or Geralt had returned from hunting. He missed Jaskier playing his lute in the light of the fire. It was always something Geralt looked forward to. 

______________________________

One evening when Geralt had come back from a hunt he saw that the campfire had been lit and Roach unsaddled. He looked about and saw Jaskier, already sleeping, as had become the norm. He sighed while looking at the prone form. He reached out just a little to run his hands through Jaskier soft chestnut hair. He was worried about the bard. 

As he lay down on his own bedroll, kindly placed next to the fire by Jaskier. He turned a little to look at the bard who seemed to be having an unpleasant dream. His face was not relaxed as it usually is during sleep, instead, it was scrunched into a rather unhappy face. One of pain or discomfort, maybe fear. 

Geralt stared at the bard's face in the dark until he saw it relax a little bit. But he wondered if Jaskier was having nightmares. He closed his eyes with that thought on his mind and fell into a deep sleep.

_____________________________

Geralt woke as the sun rose above the horizon. As his eyes opened he found himself staring right at the bard. He looked a little off. His shirt was seemingly stuck to his body and his face was once again contorted in unhappiness. 

Geralt didn't like that look on Jaskier. It made him as unhappy as the bard looked.

Frowning concernedly at the bard, he started getting ready for the day. He didn't immediately wake the bard hoping that more sleep would do him some good. 

He packed everything up, doused the fire, and ate some stale bread for breakfast. After doing all this he could no longer put off waking the bard.

As he turned to do so he saw that Jaskier was already sitting up and looking about. He looked a little confused and hot but he shook aside his concern and called across the campsite “It's time to get ging Jaskier” the bard nodded and started packing his stuff up a little more slowly than he usually did but Geralt let him get away with wasting a bit of their daylight but he was moving quite slowly and so he grunted at him to hurry. 

Jaskier and he departed from their campsite together at last. Geralt was more worried than ever and kept roach going at a slower walk than usual. He had noticed that Jaskier didn't eat, maybe he had a stomach ache. Humans could have very bad ones, right? He wasn't very familiar with human physiology.

Throughout the day Geralt kept up the slow pace but as noon neared he noticed that JAskier was panting slightly besides that slight noise he had been completely silent. When he noticed this his concern for the bard was renewed. So he led roach off the road, it was time for lunch and a break for the suffering bard.

Geralt got out some dried fruit from his pack and offered some to the bard “You didn't eat his morning Jaskier, you should have something for lunch” Jaskier had to eat if he was to keep up his strength, walking for such a long time was hard.

But Jaskier only shook his head at the offering, usually, this would have upset the witcher but no it only served to increase his worry. Geralt was now openly staring at Jaskier with concern, he watched as the bard went to lie down against a tree and shut his eyes. 

While Geralt knew this was no time for a nap but he let the bard fall into tempestuous dreams with no complaint.

As Jaskier lay beneath the tree Geralt reached out one hand and gently lay it on his forehead. The bard was burning up. His skin was so hot it seemed to burn under Geralt's hand. The witcher was officially scared for the bard.

Wasting no time Geralt quickly located a nearby stream where he fetched some cool water to bring back to the campsite. He then dug through Roach’s saddlebags until he located a heavy cloth. Dipping this into the cool water he gently placed in on his forehead. 

Geralt didn't know what else to do. He felt helpless as he watched the bard sleep and replaced the cloth whenever it got warm.

He kept watch until the sun began to go down. He then hesitantly got up to make a fire and lay out the bedrolls, moving Jaskier to one of these, somehow without waking him.

Having set up minimally he once again took up residence by the bards' side, watching him for any change. He started a bit when Jaskier’s eyes fluttered open. They were hazy and unfocused. He looked so very confused and seemingly did not notice Geralt besides him.

When he moved to get up, straining against the weight of the sickness Geralt merely gently pressed him back down. He could not resist rubbing his hand soothingly over his chest as he whispered “No.no bard. Rest. I'll be here when you wake up.” he watched as Jaskier once again relaxed into a fitful sleep.

The witcher felt horrible, he had clearly pushed Jaskier past his limits. He was a horrible excuse for a friend. He wished he could do more for the bard but did not know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated enough to buy a pair of new docs. These are the shoes I would have worn to prom and now I'm sad. I regret nothing.
> 
> Anyways new chapter will hopefully be up on the weekend.


	9. Jaskier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sappyness ahead. It's so sappy. Sappy boys

Jaskier

The next time Jaskier woke up he was feeling a bit better. He was still disoriented however, he couldn't remember what had happened in the past few days. It was all a rather feverish blur interspersed by nightmares and cold sweats.

He struggled to sit up for a moment, his entire body seemed to be weighing him down. His head, in particular, felt like it weighed many pounds and it hurt quite a bit as well. He still managed to get up on his elbows to look at the campsite where they were. They because he saw Roach nearby so Geralt couldn't be far. He wouldn't abandon his horse. 

Jaskier turned his head a bit to the right and saw where Geralt was. He was kneeling in the dirt, fast asleep. His brow was furrowed as if he was still upset even while dreaming. 

He saw a bowl of water beside Geralt with a cloth in it. There were also some herbs scattered about. He looked down at himself and saw the cloak draped over himself. He smiled down at it. All these things meant that Geralt cared. He cared enough to take care of Jaskier when he was sick even when he was a burden. 

He watched Geralt's sleeping face with a kind soft look on his face. As he smiled dopily at the witcher, emotions still affected by his fever, Geralt began to stir. Jaskier, seeing the telltale signs of awareness beginning in the witcher quickly looked down at himself. He was then once again struck by the sight of his prone body covered in Geralt's cloak. He gathered a bit of the fabric in his hands, feeling the rough wool as if he was in a daze.

He was startled when a heavy and warm hand came to rest on his forehead. 

“Jaskier? Can you hear me? Your fever has gone down.”

Jaskier looked up to see a heart-wrenching look of concern on the witcher's face. He had moved quietly to come and kneel closer to the bard. After saying the words he had not removed the hand from Jaskier’s face, he kept it there, a comforting weight as he stared into the bard's eyes. Searching for clarity that had not been there for many days.

“I think I'm finally back in my own body.” Said Jaskier while smiling at Geralt underneath his rather large hand.

Hearing this Geralt lowered his hand from Jaskiers still flushed face. He turned and shyly looked away, muttering a “Good.”

Jaskier waited a few moments for the witcher to continue but when he did not the bard took action and hesitantly reached for the witcher's hand. Geralt, while still looking away, flipped it and in turn held the bard's. 

“Thanks for looking after me, Geralt”

Though Jaskier was still hazy with his remaining fever it was the clearest he'd been thinking in a while. He had thought that Geralt was only putting up with him but this incident proved otherwise. Geralt cared, genuinely cared. And yes, he probably should have seen the signs but you can't lay all the blame on him. I mean it's not like Geralt said anything. He had only acted, offered food and rest, and other things that Jaskier likes or wants. He had also stopped saying mean or cruel things. Most importantly, however, he had stopped taking his anger out on the bard.

As Jaskier looked into Geralt's amber eyes as he held his sword calloused hands he kinda understood how Geralt felt. There was so much hope and longing in the witcher's eyes.

“Are we going to talk about this now?” Asked the bard, cheekily. Though this was casually said it was really JAskier opening himself up for rejection. He felt so fragile as he said it, as if Geralt could crush him to dust with his words.

“I'm sorry Jaskier, I should have said it sooner. I know I was wrong.” 

“You weren't wrong, Geralt, I merely didn't understand,” Jaskier looked down at their intertwined hands before continuing “I know that words are hard for you. I was blinded by what I thought I was going to hear and forgot to truly listen”

Jaskier tugged on their hands a little and Geralt crawled closer to the bard but didn't touch him. But after a look from the bard, he came and sat behind the bard, propping him into a sitting position. Geralt stretched his legs out until they rested along Jaskier's entire body. They were warm and comforting, much like the man behind him.

“So, will everything go back to how it was before”

“I don't think so… Little lark”

At the sound of the nickname Geralt had given him Jaskier felt his entire body become suffused with warmth. It warmed his cheeks, which he half hid by turning and pressing one side of his face into Geralt's muscular abdomen. He was smiling so widely that when he looked up he saw that Geralt was smiling as well.

“Well, this is anything but an anti-climax...My wolf.”

Geralt ran a hand through his hair, matted with sweat as it was. His eyes were filled with hope and just a little humor as he replied.

“Our adventures never are, and never will be.”

And so somewhere in a calm forest n the middle of the night, or early morning the two finally came together in a kiss. The Jaskier's soft lips met Geralt's rough ones he felt like the sun was held captive in his abdomen, h felt as if he should be radiating light with how happy he felt. He raised a hand and held Geralt stubbled jawline in it. when they broke apart he used it to pull the witcher back into a kiss. 

It was not a magical place nor an ideal time- Jaskier was covered in sweat and smelled, he was sure- The moment was perfect. It was everything the romantic songs the bard sung ere about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end then. I was not sure how it was going to end but this feels right.
> 
> This was my first fic and I've learned a lot, mostly that I can't write very long chapters so sorry for that. It was fun though! 
> 
> Anyways after I finish my other fic ill be looking for a prompt so if you want to send me one its @Big-Bastard-Bard-energy on Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo my first fic!
> 
> if you have any prompts leave them at my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/big-bastard-bard-energy


End file.
